latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Vigil
Vigil was a powerful being from Earth's distant future. She operated as an independent adventurer for some time before being captured and killed by R.A.P.T.O.R forces led by Director Christina Rogers. Her death was covered up by the President of the United States and Agent 42X. BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION REAL NAME: Unrevealed. KNOWN ALIASES: None. IDENTITY: Secret; the general public is unaware of Vigil's true identity. OCCUPATION: Adventurer. PLACE OF BIRTH: Unrevealed. Presumably the Earth in the far distant future. CITIZENSHIP: Unrevealed. MARITAL STATUS: Single. KNOWN RELATIVES: Unrevealed. KNOWN ALLIES: Worked infrequently alongside a range of heroes but made no lasting affiliations. MAJOR ADVERSARIES: The Blight, Nejil, Viper, Plague, Christina Rogers, R.A.P.T.O.R. GROUP AFFILIATIONS: None. USUAL BASE OF OPERATIONS: Mobile throughout time and space. EXTENT OF EDUCATION: Unrevealed, although clearly highly educated. HEIGHT: 5'4'' WEIGHT: 110lbs EYES: Blue HAIR: Black POWERS Vigil possesses vast psionic powers on an unmeasured level, which grant her a range of superhuman abilities. Vigil is a telepath - able to read minds and communicate telepathically with multiple individuals. While it is easiest for her to read the surface thoughts and impressions of another person, she is able to probe more deeply into a person's mind to retrieve hidden, forgotten or repressed thoughts and memories. She can also implant ideas of her own in another person's mind, which become indistinguishable from their real memories and ideas. Vigil also possesses extremely powerful telekinetic abilities. She can levitate herself and others, allowing for flight at a maximum speed of approximately 150 miles per hour (the maximum speed at which she can still concentrate and breathe). Vigil can use her telekinesis as a shield to deflect physical blows and energy blasts. Using her telekinesis Vigil is able to lift great weights, the uppermost limits of this has not yet been measured. Larger weight requires greater concentration and focus. Vigil's costume is a telekinetic construct, which can be generated and shaped according to her desires. The more complex the form, the more concentration it requires to sustain, therefore she generally wears it as a featureless skintight form which can be sustained by her subconscious thought. The suit can be strengthened to resemble armour and provide protection from physical harm as long as she can sustain her concentration to reinforce it - however sufficient force will crack or shatter it. Vigil's greatest power is the ability to psionically open portals in the fabric of space and time, allowing near instantaneous travel to any temporal destination she chooses. The visible effect of this is a glowing, disc shaped portal in the air through which she steps or flies. The exact mechanics of how she is able to select her destination and travel to it have not been revealed, and may not even be known to Vigil herself, who has hinted that it is an almost instinctive, subconscious ability. HISTORY Capture by R.A.P.T.O.R. Vigil returned to the Earth dimension and confronted the powerful entity known as Plague. During the battle, Plague drained Vigil's powers and would have killed her, but for the intervention of Lizan - at that time the host to the Spook entity. Lizan convinced Plague to leave, and then left the stunned Vigil to the R.A.P.T.O.R. team that had been dispatched when the fight began. Vigil was taken into custody by R.A.P.T.O.R, who saw her as a dangerous uncontrollable metahuman rather than an ally.